1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bed frame and more particularly, to a rear frame of an electric bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric beds are known having a large size and therefore difficult to be transported. U.S. Pat. No. 9,125,776 discloses an electric bed having a lower leg support capable of being lifted up and lowered down. For such a bulky electric bed, a user may encounter a problem of storage when the user is temporarily not to use the electric bed. Further, even if the user wants to dismantle the electric bed into parts, for example dismantle the electric bed into front part and rear part, the user will have a difficulty in doing so because some of the components that lift and lower the rear part of the electric bed are mounted to the front part of the electric bed, resulting in that the use cannot easily depart the electric bed into the front and rear parts, but into pieces. As such, how to make an electric bed having the advantages of convenient storage and transport with an inclinable lower leg support is an issue needed to be considered and resolved by manufacturers.